Harem of the Impossible!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Tori lives a happy life with his friends in school and his girlfriend Horizon until he decided to add some more fun in their love life, like adding more girlfriends and surprisingly Horizon is okay with it because she wants to experience that too. Watch as Tori the Impossible gather himself some find sexy girls and have some fun with everyone! ToriXHorizonXHarem. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Impossible Vacation Time**

"Alright, Class 3-A, I hope you finished the paperwork assignment I asked for last week because that will count as 50% of your grade." A woman teacher reminded her students.

The teacher is a young woman with brown hair and eyes; she has short hair except for a thin lock of hair which extends to her back, tied in a ponytail. Her uniform resembles a stereotypical physical education teacher's outfit, with a loose dark blue long-sleeved shirt worn over a white undershirt, dark blue jogging pants and running shoes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

She's Makiko Oriotorai, not only the homeroom teacher of Class 3-A in Musashi Ariadust Academy, but she is also the gym teacher known to pushing student pass their limits in a painful way.

"Miss. Oriotorai, it seems we're missing a student… again." A girl sighed as she raised her hand.

She's a young girl with dark brown eyes, long black hair and a slim physique. She wears the school uniform of dark-blue and white with a skirt that is close to the knees, and thigh length black socks.

"Yes, Class Vice-Rep Masazumi, I notice and if he doesn't come by the end of the first period bell then he'll get his punishment." Makiko grinned.

"I wonder what that fool is doing, doesn't he know he's wasting time that also waste money?" A male student said.

He has Caucasian features, with light brown hair swept back and brown eyes. His face is quite mature for someone of his age, and he has an athletic physical build, although his abilities do not require intense physical training. He dressed in the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy.

"Now, now, Shirojiro, Tori always has a good excuse of why he's late sometimes. Plus, he's always careful not to do anything that could damage the school otherwise he would have to pay for them like that time with the car wash." A girl student recalled that event.

She has peach-like skin and pale, yellow-green hair and blue eyes. Wearing the female school uniform. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Don't remind me, Heidi, we had to lose 51% of the money we made just to pay for the damage that idiot caused." Shirojiro said as his girlfriend Heidi comforts him.

"Did that really happen, Tenzou?" A girl asked her boyfriend.

She is a very beautiful blue-eyed blonde girl with a large bust and nice figure with her hair ends in a blue patterned hair tie. Wearing the school uniform though the front part of her chest looks a bit tight. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Yes, Mary, unfortunately, I was also part of the cause." The boyfriend confessed.

He is a slender blond teenager; his face is mostly covered by his cap that has a screen with animated eyes that shows his expression and his mouth covered by a red scarf.

"I guess I never known about it either since I got transfer here a little before Mary." A boy with black-purple hair and purple eyes said.

"Yes, Azuma, I heard it was such wild time that Class-Rep of ours does. I was lucky that I was at the dorm at the time." A girl next to Azuma said.

She's a girl with blond hair styled into a loose ponytail and blue eyes. She wears the top part of the school uniform, but the lower part is a closed skirt due to her being in a wheelchair.

"That because you were busy writing your story again, right Miriam?" Azuma asked, chuckling a bit.

"Well, a little bit of that, but I was also down with a fever. I told you about that." Miriam explained.

"Oh yeah, you did." Azuma remembered.

"So, do you happen to know where your brother has gone off to today, Kimi?" Makiko asked another student.

The girl known as Kimi Aoi is a girl with dark brown eyes and long wavy light brown hair that is adorned with lengths of white cloth. She is well-endowed and her figure is mature for someone of her age. Unlike most of the students in the school, Kimi has made some major changes to her school uniform like making it appears to be a standard skintight suite with large sizes sleeves. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Sorry teach, but I'm afraid that I don't know where my foolish brother is, and he didn't even bother to make breakfast before leaving!" Kimi smiled wincing.

"Come to think of it, I think we're missing another student than Tori." A girl student pointed at an empty desk next to another girl student.

She's a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair reaches up to her nape and has fringes that unevenly cover her forehead. She also wears glasses. Breasts sizes: A-cup.

"Oh, you're right Adele, that is weird." Another girl said.

She has very long purple hair with one lock of hair tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes are each a different color: her right one is a natural red and the left one, which is the Konoha, is green. She also has a noticably large bust. She wears the standard Musashi Ariadust Academy female uniform. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Hey Suzu, do you know where Horizon is?" The girl asked.

"N-no, sorry, Tomo, but I haven't heard anything from her or Tori." Suzu answered stutter.

Suzu is short, same height as Adele, with long purple hair with bangs that cover her eyes as she was born blind, but her hearing is like that of a dog or any animal with very good hearing. She wears the school uniform. Breasts sizes: BB-cup.

"Damn it, that Tori must've dragged her into whatever stupid thing he's doing right now. I, Nate Mitotsudaira, will punish the pervert for his deeds!" A knightly-like girl declared as she rises from her sit.

The girl calling herself "Nate" has very long silver hair styled in five large "drills" in the back and two small ones that hang in front of her shoulders. She has gold colored eyes, wears two blue hairpins that somewhat resemble wolf ears and what appears to be a dog collar around her neck. She wears the standard uniform of the school thought slightly different orange motifs on the sleeves. Breasts sizes: AA-cup.

"Frankly, I'm still surprised that the two are actually dating but it they are good together as it was destiny." Kiyonari Urquiaga commented.

 **(A/N: In case you are wondering, everyone else's appearances are all human in this story since this is an AU than from the anime series.)**

"Settle down Nate, we all know that Tori can be a pervert sometimes, but he is also a kind person with an over excited personality and a caring heart for others. So, I'm sure Tori hasn't done anything he'll regret." Makiko stated, Nate grunt and sat back down.

Then Suzu move her hand to push the hair that covers her ears back, hearing some running footsteps getting louder and closer.

"Miss. Oriotorai, I hear two people coming this way fast." Suzu alerted.

"Uh, I wasn't expecting anyone to come here today." Makiko said.

Then the door slides open, slamming into the other end, and two young people stepping in.

"HELLOOOO EVERYONE! Your Class-Rep, Tori Aoi is here!" Tori announced standing in front of the class.

Tori is a teenage boy with relaxed pale brown eyes, short dark brown hair and a considerably slim build, with a confident grin on his face. Like Kimi, he also made some changes to his uniform like with an upper garment resembling an overcoat, and has feathers adorning his shoulders. Tori also wears a pair of dangling earrings, which are connected to thin, golden chains that are attached to various parts of his uniform.

"Hello everyone, I apologize for being late for first period." A girl next to Tori said flat as she has no emotions.

This girl is none other than Horizon Ariadust, fellow student of Class 3-A and Tori's girlfriend. She has long silvery-white hair and blue eyes. She wears the school uniform, regular like any other. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Well, look at that, Tori actually came to class before the bell rings." Toussaint impressed.

"Hey everyone, I was hope you guys weren't doing anything exciting without me otherwise I would feel left out." Tori said playfully.

"Speaking of which, would you mind telling us what exactly were you doing to be so late for first period?" Makiko asked with a smiling anger.

"Oh, do you want to know because this will blow you socks off or your whole clothes when I reveal to you the big surprise!" Tori smirked as he reaches in his right pocket.

"Just show us already, you moron." Shirojiro yelled.

"Hehe, behold… I won the class trip to Hawaii!" Tori revealed showing the tick high in the air for everyone to see.

Everyone gasps that of the sudden news that Tori, that crazy guy who is known for doing some crazy stuff just to have fun and ended up making things dangerous, has actually won an oversea vacation trip to one of the most beautiful and relaxing fun places in the world.

"No way, that can't be real! Right, Margot?" A girl shouted shock.

She has long straight black hair and blue eyes. She has two locks of hair dangling from either side of her face and wears a pair of turquoise ribbons on her head. She wears the school uniform though she has a blue color collar of the shirt. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"I'm just as shock as you are, Malga! Our class has never won anything special, and yet Tori somehow managed to win that!" Margot said.

Margot a girl with with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is styled such that two locks of her hair are twisted to resemble a pair of horns, and she wears a pair of orange ribbons. Wearing the school uniform with a yellow color collar. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hmm, I guess Tori can do things impossible. Wouldn't you agree, Naomasa?" A male student asked, named Noriki. He looks like a guy wanting to pick a fight with his fists though he's more behaves than other delinquents.

The girl known as Naomasa is a brown-haired woman with her hair up with a white hairband that ends in a red-violet ball and a longer bang of hair on her right side. She looks a bit more older than her own age, helping to her own image as older sister character. In her face, she has a band-aid under her left eye. She wears the academy's female uniform and has a prosthetic mechanical arm with three long fingers. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Yeah, Tori has always pulled off stunts like these just to help out a few people." Naomasa commented.

Makiko asked Tori to see the ticket for herself to make sure it's not a fake, Tori hands the teach the ticket and took about 10 seconds flat to look at the rectangle piece of paper, then spoke to the class.

"It's the real-deal everyone, we're going to Hawaii!" Makiko announced making everyone cheers loudly, throwing their hands in the air and hugging each other.

"Did you hear that, Mary, we can have that oversea vacation we talked about!" Tenzou smiled holding his girlfriend's hands.

"Yes, it will be a fun experience and we'll finally have that "moonlight alone time" as well." Mary cuddled her cheeks on his making him blush.

"And best of all, it's all expense paid, meaning we won't have to worry about spending much money the hotel and some souvenirs which I will sell them to other students." Shirojiro planned a money-making scheme.

"Oh Shirojiro, you handsome cheapskate!" Heidi smiled, hugging his arm.

"This will be a good chance to try out of the locals' dish and try them out on my curry." A brown skinned boy said, named Hassan Furubushi. He enjoys cooking, mostly on curry.

"Yeah, it would be great for the cooking club and hope I'll meet some cute little girls!" A chubby boy excited. Ginji Ohiroshiki, also loves cooking and has a thing for little girls at the age of 10 or younger.

"Hold it, are you really speaking the truth Tori Aoi, how exactly did you get that ticket?" A girl asked serious.

She's a young lady with dark blue hair tied into a high ponytail using a hair accessory which resembles two pairs of wings or a deer-antler. and purple eyes. She wears a set of clothes which resembles the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy, only with blue details on some parts. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"I agree with Futayo, explain how this happened?" Masazumi demanded.

"Well, originally the ticket was going to Miss Mitsuki Sanyou class of 3-B, but they all ended up having food poison and she said that we can have it." Tori explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard about it from one of the students there, he wasn't looking so good." Toussaint recalled.

"I seems you're Lady Luck's favorite today, foolish little brother, for I will dazzle the foreign men to bow at the sight of my beauty!" Kimi bragged.

"I think you might end up scaring them, Kimi." Tomo sweatdropped.

"It's going to be so much fun, I can't wait to feel the sand and ocean on my feet!" Suzu excited.

"This will be a great chance to see some little crabs, starfish, and maybe collect some seashells!" Adele said, planning on what to do there.

"Got to admit Tori, you always manage to surprise me every time!" Makiko smiled.

"Looks like our "super-sexy" plan is on the way!" Tori whispered to Horizon with a wink.

"Yes, and Kimi will be most happy to become the first." Horizon whispered back.

"Yeah, and don't worry you'll always be my number one!" Tori said with a thumb up.

"I know, and I'm so happy for this!" Horizon said with a flat, straight face. She's happy on the inside.

* * *

 **KO a story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is an Alternative Universe story of where Tori and the gang are living normal life, and everyone is human (as I mentioned in the A/N in the chapter), though as normal as it can get with Tori and Horizon having the idea of getting other girls in his love life and sharing him. And they'll be starting their harem in the topical island Hawaii, where all the fun can happen including some love fun!**

 **I also like to say that I'm keeping Naomasa's robot-arm, it just so cool making look like a badass woman!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawaii Class Vacation of Fun and Love!**

"Okay, Class 3-A, we only got two weeks there and that means we're going to make the most of our time here. That means we cannot do anything reckless and dangerous that would send us back home earlier, so let's go wild like crazy animals!" Makiko shouted in excitement as she wears a two-piece dark-blue swimsuit with a fishing pole in one hand and a diving mask on her forehead.

Everyone is standing at the gate of the plane they'll be boarding for the Hawaii trip as some are wearing their normal clothing as they wait until they get there to put on their swimsuits while the others are already wearing their swimsuits as they couldn't hold their excitement in.

"Isn't that telling us to do the exact opposite of not doing anything reckless and dangerous?" Shirojio asked deadpan.

"I wonder if I'll get to see some of the famous sightings, maybe they can bring out some inspiration for my next novel." Toussaint said to himself.

"I always wanted to see if I can swim faster than a dolphin." Tenzou rubbed his chin.

"I'm sure the dolphin would love to race with you consider they always love to have fun." Mary believed.

"Isn't this exciting, Suzu? Just one plane away we'll be enjoying the white sandy beach and splash the clean water on our faces!" Adele giggled.

"Yeah, it's going to be really with all of our friends together!" Suzu nodded.

"You're excited for this too, right Persona?" Adele asked the giant classmate.

Persona nodded and brings out two thumbs up as he also smiles under his bucket-helmet. He is also wearing a Hawaiian causal clothing like a yellow shirt with green coconut tree and sky-blue shorts.

"I just hope that no one in our class will cause any trouble for the resistance there, and once again I got to keep everyone in check." Masazumi sighed.

"Do not fear, cousin, I will help you carry the burden and you may find yourself relaxing too." Futayo reassured that Masazumi will have some fun on this vacation.

"Thank Futayo, that makes me feel better." Masazumi smiled.

"I can't wait to see what kind of meat they have there, I can already smell it from here!" Nate drooled as she sniffs the air.

"Actually, I think those are the snacks Tori and Hassan brought from one of the food stances." Azuma looked back to see Tori and Hassan carrying some food.

"Hey guys, we got some little breakfast specials since we had to get up so early, I figured we can enjoy the flight on a full belly." Tori passed on the food to some while Hassan passed on the rest.

"Thank you, I actually forgot to eat this morning when I was in a rush." Tomo said taking a breakfast special ramen and starts eating it.

"Here sis, they have good scrambled eggs and pancakes." Tori handed the eggs with two pancakes and strawberries.

"I'm trying to watch my figure, foolish little brother, but I can't say no eggs and pancakes together!" Kimi squealed as she takes the plate and starts eating them. She is also wearing a long pink trench coat that behinds the bikini she's wearing for the surprise when they get to Hawaii.

"Here Horizon, for you." Tori handed his girlfriend the breakfast.

"Thank you." Horizon thanked. She is wearing a shiny two-piece small silver bikini with a white coat and a beach hat.

"I hear there are tons of special spots where lovers go to be alone together and doing some "naughty" fun times." Malga mentioned as she feeds Margot her breakfast hotdog.

"Oh, I already know what you're thinking and I'm looking forward to it." Margot excited as the couple eat the hotdog to the middle where their lips made contact.

"Plus, those places could also be good materials for my doujins books." Malga smirked.

"I hope I'll get to meet some strong fighters." Norki feeling pumped as he punches the air.

"That point of this trip is to relax, not to pick a fight like the world is a fighting ring." Naomasa reminded the fighting student.

"Hey Shirojio, I was wonder if we could go on a nature walk together and maybe pick out some fruits to sell to the locals." Heidi suggested an idea that's both fun and money making for the two.

"Hmm, now that's my kind of fun though I was hoping to forget about the money making… at least for two days." Shirojio said bring Heidi in for a loving hug.

"Wanting to focus your attention on me, how manly of you." Heidi giggled with her cheeks blushing.

" _Attention passengers, the flight for Hawaii in Gate P3 are now open for boarding."_

"That's our cue guys, let show Hawaii how we of Class 3-A have fun!" Makiko smirked throwing her fist in the air and the whole class cheers of excitement.

 **(One Flight Later)**

"Hello Hawaii, Toori Aoi has finally arrived!" Tori shouted after jumping out of the plane.

"Were you expecting a bunch of people flashing cameras at you?" Horizon asked as she walk down the stairs of the plane.

"That just shows how big his ego is." Nate said.

"Just hold yourself together until we get check in with the hotel." Masazumi scolded as soon everyone of Class 3-A are exiting the plane.

"Aw, you can even smell the salty air of the sea from here!" Tenzou sniffed with a smile under his mask.

"Wow, this place is more tropical than I imagine!" Mary admired the scene of the country.

"Okay everyone, first: we get settled at the hotel then it's beach party time!" Makiko said before running fast to the hotel.

"Boy, she's sure in a hurry." Azuma commented as he helps Miriam down.

"That teacher of ours is like an adult-child when it comes to something fun, which I'm surprise she even knows what fun is." Miriam chuckled.

"I-Isn't that a bit harsh?" Azuma asked worry, knowing how scary Makiko is when someone upsets her.

"Well, you heard the teach, let's get this Super-Awesome-Fun-Extreme Vacation started!" Tori shouted.

"Yeah!" Class 3-A, even Horizon, shouted together.

 **(Later)**

"Yes, we have finally answered the calling of the beach!" Tori smiled.

"It's beautiful, almost like summer has arrived early." Horizon complimented.

"Oh, there are a lot more people than I thought." Suzu noticed of hearing lots and lots of people on the beach. Wearing a one-piece blue swimsuit.

"That just show how people enjoy coming here for the fun in the sun, though it's always important to stay as a group." Masazumi stated.

"Come on, Kenji, let's go try out some surfing!" Nenji suggested.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Kenji agreed and the two walks away from the group.

"I'm going to see if there are any big sisters here." Kiyonari said walking away too.

"W-Wait, what about staying as a group?" Masazumi gasped, trying to stop them but they wouldn't listen.

"Hey Azuma, there's this outdoor library I wanted to see and it's not too far from here. Want to come along?" Miriam offered the purple-haired boy to accompany him.

"Sure, I wanted to try out this garlic-shrimp as its one of the most famous food here." Azuma accepted and the two went into a different direction.

Then before Masazumi knew it, most of the whole class including their teacher have gone their own separate ways to have some fun, the only ones that are with her now is Tori, Horizon, Tomo, and Futayo. Masazumi had made a bunch of plans for them to do together, but it looks like all that late-night planning have all been for nothing as she drop to her knees and feeling dead inside.

"Don't worry, we got two weeks before going home, so we still the Class trip fun on other days." Futayo comforted her cousin.

"Hmm, I do not notice Kimi here." Horizon looked around to search for Kimi.

"Oh, she's probably still in the women bathroom to check herself out on the bikini she brought." Tomo informed the others. She wears a two-piece white bikini.

"Nice swim wear, white is definitely your color as a shrine maiden!" Tori complimented.

"I-I didn't wear this for you, I had another one in mind, but Kimi forced otherwise." Tomo blushed, trying to hide the embarrassing suit though it was pointless.

"She really likes to look at herself in a mirror, and to think she's the same woman who defeated me in a fight months ago." Futayo disgusted.

"Here I am, ready to dazzle Hawaii!" Kimi called out.

"About time, the others have already gone off and-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Tomo freaked out of seeing Kimi's bikini.

Kimi is wearing lavender purple sling shot bikini; the suit began with the straps hanging from the back of the neck with the a pair of little pink flowers stretched over her breasts, just barely covering her nipples with the strap continuing to stretch down her midsection toward the bottom half of the swimsuit into a micro G-string that barely covered her womanhood as it dug into her precious lips before going around and slipping between her beautiful rear and connecting to the other two straps around her neck.

"Well, what do you think?" Kimi asked their opinion.

Masazumi gasps widely like Tomo including her face turning red, Futayo's face is also red but her mouth is close though her eyes shakes as her brain tries to register of what's going on. Tori actually likes it giving a big smirk on his face and checking out his big sister seeing that she somehow became hotter and sexier than ever while Horizon was emotionless gave Kimi a thumb up.

Even some of the men and women who saw Kimi in her very-revealing bikini gasps of shock that someone would wear something so daring out in public like that and others like some men finding her hot as hell, even the women also find her attractive like that.

"Wow, we haven't even been here for an hour and you're already turning heads." Tori commented.

"Ha! I told you I would dazzle everyone. No one can resist my dangerous beauty upon first glance" Kimi bragged.

"Kimi?! I can't believe you would wear such a thing like that, were you planning on making me wear something like that?" Tomo asked blushing.

"I was actually thinking about having you try on move swimsuits I picked out, but there wasn't enough time." Kimi revealed that she had intended on having Tomo try on another swimsuit almost like hers if the time for the flight didn't stop her.

"Tori, I want to walk on the shoreline with the water touching my feet and being close to the jungle." Horizon pointed in the direction she wishes to go to.

"Alright Horizon, we're gonna go for walk then maybe we'll go swim." Tori said.

"Okay, just make sure not to wonder off too far and remember, we all have to be back at the hotel before dinner time." Masazumi reminded the Class Represent of the schedule.

"Got it!" Tori responded loud as he and Tori walks away.

"Come on, why don't we go out for a boat ride together." Futayo suggested to spend some time with Masazumi.

"Well, I'm going to relax on the beach to get myself a beautiful tan." Kimi said as she looks around to find a good spot to lay down.

"I think I'll join you, I never been on the beach before, so this will be my first time out here." Tomo followed Kimi.

 **(With Tori and Horizon)**

"Wow, the jungle looks like in one of those movies and you can feel the mystery behind it." Tori commented on the jungle as he and Horizon are walking together.

"And the sea makes the sand feels soft for your feet that makes it good to walk on." Horizon said watching the sea going back and forth on the shore.

They walk for six more minutes after until Tori stops them from walking any father.

"Okay Horizon, I think it's we're far enough for us fuck each other." Tori smirked.

Horizon put on a small smile, happy that her beloved knew right away that she wanted something more than walking on the beach and why they had to move far away from the public so they wouldn't be spotted and no one to ruin their fun.

"Please do, my pussy have been acting up since we landed." Horizon begged in a cute tone as she rubs her legs together.

The only time Horizon has EVER shown emotions is when she wanted to have sex with Tori making her feel more alive than ever.

"Alright, let's get nasty!" Tori said before pressing his lips on Horizon which she quickly returns and wraps her arms around his neck.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it.)**

Tori force his tongue into Horizon's mouth to wrap itself on hers as she fully welcomes and his hands travel down on her back reaching to her perfectly round butt giving each cheek a good squeeze making the silver-haired moan within the kiss almost separating herself from Tori's, she pulls him closer to her as her large boobs press against his chest and the kiss becomes more heated the sun's ray can do to them. Tori moves his hand on the bottom part of the bikini moving it out of the way with one hand for the other to play on the pussy, this cause a jolt of pleasure on Horizon as she lifts one leg and wrap it around his waist. Next his move up to Horizon's breasts as she move up the stripes that hides their big beauty and starts groping them like how he did it on her butt, except it didn't have nipples as he pinches while squeezing the round flesh making Horizon feel more pleasure.

The kiss last for eight minutes until they finally separate for air.

"Please, put your might rod in me now!" Horizon begged.

"Going for the main course already, I guess that's okay. You waited this long." Tori said.

With a little help from Horizon pulling down his swim-shorts revealing his large nine-inch and a half penis becoming so hard from all that kissing and groping it's amazing that it didn't rip out of the shorts, Horizon gasps of joy upon seeing the meaty rod and felt exciting to feel that in her pussy again.

Tori rubs to tip on the lips of Horizon's pussy before slowly putting it in through the tight pink tunnel and when he made it half way, he focuses his strength into his hips to force the rest inside quick.

"OOOOHH?! Even though you've been inside my pussy before, the size is still too big that it could split me in two?!" Horizon moaned.

"Glad to hear that because it's time to wreck you into a sexy slut I always love!" Tori declared as he thrusts his hips up.

"Whoa, did you already wet yourself from the groping? Such a naughty girl." Tori commented.

"Yes, I've been very naughty, and I wish to be punished by you, Master Tori!" Horizon groaned from the pain of the cock rubbing inside her pussy, soon it became a feeling of pleasure for her to enjoy.

Horizon kept her arms around Tori so that she doesn't fall off and balancing herself on one leg though she's not sure for how long with the pleasure making her body feel weak through every thrust Tori makes. The Impossible boy decided to kick things up by grabbing her butt and lifting her up which forces her other leg to wrap around his waist and using his other hand to grab her right boob to bring the harden nipples to his face so he can suck on it.

"Oh, Master Tori, sucking on my breast while fucking me… it feels good, so good!" Horizon moaned feeling her mind is going crazy for Tori's cock.

Tori moves Horizon up and down as he increases the speed and power of his thrust to make this more special and switch to another breast to suck on the nipples as Horizon throws her head back and her tongue hanging out, then her eyes widen and gasps of surprise when Tori caught both nipples in his mouth and sucks on them hard. His hands are once again groping on her butt and one finger playing with the tiny asshole for an extra bonus of fun, the tip of the penis is hitting the womb every time and his silver lover is enjoying all her weak spots being hit. Horizon can feel herself sinking into the depts of pleasure like she always has whenever they have their sex-time together and her pussy is getting wetter as it was already wet from the groping.

"Master Tori, I'm about to… c-cum!" Horizon alerted her lover.

"What a coincidence, I'm about to cum too." Tori grunted with his mouth still on the nipples as his thrust increase in speed.

"T-Together… let's cum together!" Horizon yelled.

"HORIZON?!" Tori shouted, pulling his head back with his teeth griping on the nipples pulling the breasts too.

"I can feel it… I'M CUMMING?!" Horiozn moaned as her mind was blessed and her pussy cumming at the same time with Tori's as his white hot cum mix with her love juice.

It would seem Tori has cum more than Horizon as his white seed starts dripping out and onto the sand and getting washed by the waves.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

"That was… amazing, my love…" Horizon panted smiles.

"Yeah, feels like we're getting better together at this." Tori said before slowly setting himself down with Horizon on his lap.

"Thank you, Tori, I believe I'll be okay for a while now. It's time for begin the Impossible Harem plan." Horizon said.

"And I know just the first girl to fuck, but are you sure you want to end here?" Tori asked, seeing that Horizon still has the lustful look in her eyes.

"M-Maybe just one or two more times." Horizon embarrassed.

"I think you know yourself better that it'll take a lot more than that." Tori smirked.

"Then by all means, give me more." Horizon welcomed the pleasure she and Tori kiss passionately again.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Musashi Class 3-A have arrived to the tropical awesome paradise that we all know and love known as Hawaii, they have two weeks to enjoy themselves and hopefully not wreck anything though I doubt they'll keep their craziness to a lower level and this vacation will become more special for a certain "Impossible" young man.**

 **If you're wondering who the first girl is to becoming part of their new Harem, look back at the ending of the first chapter and you'll soon know.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deflowering the Big Sister in the Morning**

"YAAAAHOOOO!" Noriki excited as he rides a surfboard on a big wave.

"Ah, nothing like relaxing under the sunlight to work on a tan, right Nenji?" Kenji asked as he lay flat on his towel.

"You said it, buddy!" Nenji said as he is making his own little sand skyscraper about five foot tall.

Adele is walking on the shoreline with Suzu so the blind girl can feel the water rushing through her feet back and forth while also feeling the wet sand on her feet and hearing the sea water rushing in with a little crashing sound makes her feel at ease.

"You're enjoying this, Suzu?" Adele asked.

"Yes, I feel very relaxing." Suzu nodded.

Makiko is sitting on her long beach chair with a few cans of Hawaii beer drinking a can and letting out a big sigh of happiness.

"Oh man, these Hawaiian beers are the BEST!" Makiko shouted in joy.

Naosama is taking a little boat ride with Nate, Margot and Malga, and Toussaint to see what the wide-open ocean is like though they're making sure they don't go too far from the beach. Azuma and Miriam are at the outdoor library checking out some interesting though for the purple-haired boy he's more in comic books while Miriam is into the serious and friendly books, Azuma saw a picture in the comic of a man and woman kissing together with the sun setting.

"I wonder… if Miriam would like to see the sunset?" Azuma asked himself while small blush appear on his cheeks because he's also thinking more than seeing the sunset.

"Did you find something interesting?" Miriam asked as she wheel herself close causing him to jump and nearly drop the comic.

"Oh, huh, it's nothing. This comic isn't exactly my taste." Azuma lied and quickly put the comic book away.

"Well, maybe this book would be to your liking, it's about a prince of modern kingdom who decided to become a pirate to go on adventures." Miriam handed him the book.

"Wow, sounds exciting." Azuma said.

Hassan and Ginji are trying out some simples from each food stand on the beach to see how tasty and new flavors he'll experience hoping to inspired Hassan to make great curry, Kiyonari is walking around hoping to find a girl who is a big sister but the few ones who are the big sister already has a boyfriend or not into dating right now though he does help play with their younger siblings a bit. Tenzou and Mary are doing a little walk through the jungle-like forest admiring the beauty of the trees and animal, not too far behind them are Shirojiro and Heidi walking together while taking pictures because they want to sell these when they get back.

"Ahem." Tomoe finished praying to an ancient Waikiki statue.

"Are you done now?" Kimi asked.

"Come on, Kimi, it's important to pay your respects to when visiting a different place to make sure we have a good time here." Tomoe lectured.

"Tomoe, we're only here for two weeks not the whole transferring here." Kimi said.

"Hey, I'm going to be a Shrine Maiden after I graduate, so I got to do my part to respect all the ancients." Tomoe stated.

"Whatever, can we go back to the beach? I want to try out getting tan while floating on a surfboard." Kimi walked away, making Tomoe sigh and just follow her friend back to the beach.

Tori and Horizon are walking together, or if you could even call what Horizon is doing is walking as she wobbles around like her legs has been turn into jelly as she struggles to keep herself up if it wasn't for Tori helping her keep up for balance, and he also loves the feeling her press against his body.

"Man, that sex session was intense, 13 rounds nonstop, that's two more than usual." Tori smiled.

"Yes, am I enjoyed every second of it." Horizon said with a small smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, now go find my sister and see how's she doing." Tori said looking around.

"Hey, Tori, Horizon!" Tomoe called out to them as she sits on her beach towel with Masazumi next to her.

"Hey Tomoe, and I see you're being strict and safety right now." Tori joked about Masazumi taking things a little serious.

"Oh, hahaha, Tori, I'm just relaxing in the sun while enjoying a good book I got before coming here." Masazumi said.

"Where's Futayo?" Tori asked curious not seeing his classmate's cousin.

"She went to go get some fruits and coconuts from the trees, even though I told her there are those in the stores." Masazumi explained.

"Cool, anyway, we're looking for Kimi, I need to talk to her about something." Tori said.

"She just over there, getting a tan on a surfboard." Tomoe pointed at Kimi a few feet away on the water.

"Okay, I'll be right back, Horizon." Tori said before walking into the water and swam toward Kimi.

As Horizon sat next to the two girls, they start sniff something in the air which their noses picked up a strange scent.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Tomoe asked.

"I don't know, it sticks yet it's sweet at the same time." Masazumi guessed.

"I'm sure it's just the wind blowing the smell of freshly baked sweets and smelly farts of a fat man around." Horizon lied in her emotionless face again as she knew the smell of cum is still on her from the sex earlier. Lucky for her, her friends bought it and decided to continue relaxing.

"Hey Kimi, enjoying the first day in Hawaii?" Tori asked.

"Wonderful, foolish little brother, I turned heads of both men and women, and I believe the sun is making my skin shiner thanks to the sun oil I used." Kimi said lifting her sunglasses up.

"Cool, just wanted to let you know that we'll be sleeping in the same room while Horizon is with Tomoe." Tori informed.

"That's a bit unexpected, I figure you two couldn't stand the idea of being away from each other." Kimi said playfully.

"We're not those kinds of desperate couples, besides I want to spend some time with my big twin sister since we haven't hung out together in a while." Tori pointed out.

"True, it has been months for we hanged out together and sleep together when we were little kids." Kimi agreed.

"Yeah, like how we used to drive mom nuts when we replaced all the bread with doggy treats and cat food." Tori recalled.

"Oh yeah, the customers were wondering if mom was starting to have a pet food sale and she got mad at us." Kimi giggled.

"I remember she made us cleaned up all those droppings from the customers' pet." Tori remembered.

"Tori! Kimi! Oriotorai-Sensei is calling all of us back together to get ready for dinner." Masazumi informed.

"Well, guess that's enough beach time today." Tori said.

"Indeed, now pull back to shore so I can walk sexy across the sand." Kimi ordered.

"Heheh, sure sis." Tori chuckled as he pulls the surfboard swimming back to beach.

 **(Nighttime)**

Tori is walking with Horizon through the hallway after they had their dinner which was very good and now, they're on their way to their assigned rooms.

"Okay, time for Operation: Deflower My Sister in the Morning." Tori excited.

"And I checked that all the rooms are soundproof." Horizon reported.

"Good, Big Sis always likes to talk big, but see how she can handle my big dick!" Tori smirked.

"Until then, good night." Horizon said.

"Night, babe." Tori replied and they both kissed before going to their rooms.

Tori knew it's going to be a morning Kimi will never forget.

 **(Early Morning)**

Five minutes before the sun starts raising, Tori immediately woke up with the help his the alarm on his phone on vibrate and quietly made his made to his sister's bed which he knows her best that she's a heavy sleeper until the sunlight hits her face to wake her up. Tori pulls off the bedsheet revealing Kimi in her skinny pajama like the shorter shorts and a white t-shirt that only covers the top part of her large boobs, and he also notice that she isn't wearing a bra too.

"Oh Kimi, you make this too easy." Tori said whispered before he starts grabbing her plumping breasts into the palm of his hands.

 **(Lemon/Sex Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

Tori squeals of excitement when feeling his sister's big breasts, they are just what he hoped for them to be as they are big, squishy and strong feeling as he squeezes them hard while moving pair of fleshy orbs around and he loves the moaning from the sleeping Kimi which makes him turn on even more. He knows by doing this Kimi is having an erotic dream and he's about to make that into a reality once the sun raises to wake her up, but before that he'll do a little extra pleasure by pinching in her nipples and twisting while pulling them which made her moan louder and aching her body a bit.

"Man, this is awesome! I wonder what she tastes like?" Tori asked before placing his lips on the right nipple sucking on it hard while still groping the other breast sending a new jolt of pleasure in her sleeping body.

"Oh my, you certainly know how to please a woman." Kimi said in her sleep, not aware of her brother's doing.

"Oh, I'm about to do a lot more soon." Tori said while sucking the other nipple, he decided to kick this up a notch up moving his freehand to in Kimi's panties and starts fingering in her pussy making her moan more like crazy.

During this, the sun start raising high letting its light shines on the land and through the window of the siblings' room and once the light hit Kimi's face, she started to wake up upon the erotic feeling and shock of seeing Tori giving her that pleasure.

"T-Tori, you n-naughty boy, raping your own sister in her sleep!" Kimi moaned.

"Oh, trust me, I've been waiting years to do this and don't worry, Horizon is okay with it since you'll be the first girl to start our harem." Tori explained before increasing the thrusting of his fingers.

"AAAAHHH?! I… I… I knew you were up to something, and to be honest… I've always thought of you more than my brotheAAAAAHHH?!" Kimi moaned loud as her pussy cum spraying her love juice on his fingers.

"Oh my, I don't I ever cum this hard when I do it myself." Kimi panted.

"I figured you would mastube yourself." Tori said before he suddenly found himself flip over on his back with Kimi's butt above his face.

"Oh, oh, oh, now it's my turn to please you." Kimi smirked as she throws away the shorts revealing Tori's big dick.

"Hmm, this is a hotdog I'm definitely going to enjoy!" Kimi licked her lips and stroke the dick with her hands up and down making Tori moan a little.

Tori decided to play as well by groping Kimi's big butt making her moan too, seeing this as who will cum first the older twin sister stroke the penis harder for a little while before licking the dick tasty the meaty flavor of her brother and suck on the whole thing starting with the tip. Tori couldn't help but moan happily that he's getting blowjob by Kimi as she sucks on the penis while pushing herself down on the dick one or two sucks at a time then she squeals of shock when Tori start licking her pussy.

"Oh wow, fucking Horizon has given you a lot of experience, hasn't it?" Kimi asked moaning.

"Oh yeah, we learned a lot about pleasuring the bodies." Tori bragged.

"Then show me how much you learn!" Kimi dared before pushing herself down on the nine-and-a-half-inch dick down her throat going up and down while sucking on it while Tori got sucking and licking her pussy while finger her smaller hole a bit.

Kimi add a new touch of pleasure by wrapping her breasts around the big dick rubbing them together against it while still sucking to taste more of the meaty brotherly flavor as Tori move his tongue around inside the inner pink tunnel. Six minutes of the Aoi Twins showing love to each other has made them feel more alive than ever before and they soon felt their lower part reaching their limits.

"You dick is twitching, you're gonna cum soon." Kimi said with her mouth full.

"Same to you, I can feel you pussy closing in on my tongue." Tori replied.

They continue this position for one more minute and the sparks flies.

"Can't hold it in… anymore!" Tori groaned.

"Do it, let out all your cum in my mouth!" Kimi excited as she is about to cum too.

Didn't need to be told twice, Tori let his penis shoots a shit load of his white hot cum inside her mouth which is a lot more than she thought as she couldn't swallow all of it, after pulling her mouth out her pussy cum too spraying all over Tori's face as he enjoys it like a shower and Kimi's face being splatted by the white cum.

"Wow, you cum so much." Kimi smiled as she licks herself.

"Alright, I think we both know it's time for the next level." Tori stand showing his penis still hard if not harder.

"Even after cumming so much, you really are a man." Kimi complimented as she raises her butt up wiggling it a bit while standing on all four.

"A man who's gonna make you my woman!" Tori declared, making Kimi excited more as he pushes his whole 9.5-inch dick in one stroke making her scream like crazy.

"Your dick… So big…" Kimi groaned erotically with her legs twitches and her pussy just cum.

"Prepare for the new pleasure of sex!" Tori smirked as he grabs her hips and starts thrusting fast and hard making Kimi moan.

Kimi has always thought about doing it with a man she would find one day, but apparently her dream man was actually her foolish brother the whole time and glad to have given up her virginity to him for Tori Aoi is the only man for her also wouldn't mind sharing him with other girls too. The thrusting of the big dick hitting her pussy all the way to the end which is her womb has been sending dozens of jolts of pleasure throughout her whole body as her large boobs swings back and forth from the motion of the fucking, she moans loud and proud as she moves her hips to match his thrust.

"Harder. Fuck me harder, show me how impossible you make this more enjoyable!" Kimi begged.

Tori granted her wish by increasing the speed of his thrust and smacking his balls against her butt harder and adding a bonus, he leans forward to grope her breasts again from behind making the pleasure more intense for her.

"You really like my boobs that much!" Kimi moaned.

"I like all boobs big or small, each is special in their own way like your sexiness!" Tori commented as he pinches the nipples making her moan like crazy if not crazier with her tongue sticking out.

"Oh, little brother! If you play with my boobs while fucking me like that, I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Kimi moaned exciting.

Tori keeps up the fucking and the groping as Kimi becomes enslave to the pleasure as her mind becomes blank leaving nothing but only thinking about the joy of having sex with Tori and knows his dick is the only thing that can satisfied her needs like this. The fucking goes on for eight minutes and Kimi is enjoying herself even more as she is being held up be Tori fucking her up and down.

"T-Tori, I'm gonna cum again!" Kimi alerted her now Lover Brother.

"Me too, let's mark this as our bond of love!" Tori declared as he increases his thrust more for a while more until his penis reach its limit.

"Go ahead, I always take pills for this very occasion, so give me everything you got!" Kimi informed erotically.

"Then here… it… COME!" Tori shouted releasing another huge load into her pussy and overflowing it as Kimi screams of joy as her pussy cum too and their love juice mixing together.

"(Foolish little brother's hot cum, all going inside of me! Now I want to be pregnant with his child!)" Kimi thought moaned as they fell with Tori on his back and Kimi on top.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"It's official, we are now boyfriend and girlfriend than brother and sister." Kimi panted happily.

"Yep, and soon more girls will join in, you are the first start after all." Tori said.

"I'm surprise Horizon is okay with this." Kimi said.

"We both felt our love life needs to be expanding with the ones we trust and love." Tori explained.

"I see, so if I'm the second girl then who's next?" Kimi asked curious.

"You'll be surprise, but right now I think we should get going so the others don't worry." Tori suggested.

"Then we better hit the shower." Kimi smirked sexy as she gets up swaying her hips like she's wants to do something more than get clean with Tori.

"Oh, you're such a riot." Tori chuckled as he gets up following her.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hey everyone, I have decided to do more chapters on my stories on Saturdays making my story working six days a week hopefully that will speed up the process a bit.**

 **Tori has now claimed his big sis Kimi as his second girlfriend with the fucking experience of two siblings joining together as one and Kimi loves being deflowered by her brother, and she hopes for more even after this Hawaii vacation. Hopefully the next girl will prey to the spirits and gods that she will enjoy what Tori has in store for her.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shrine Maiden Praying for Pleasure**

It has been two days since Tori had sex with his sister Kimi becoming the first girl to join his harem and they've been enjoying their time together well, especially doing a threesome with Horizon whenever they get some alone time which they do on the day, but now Tori is going to get his girlfriend number three: Tomoe Asama.

"Now, how do I get Tomoe all to myself?" Tori asked as he tries to think of a plan.

"Tomoe still wants to do some praying at some of the old ruins and churches while we're here, so I told her to take a break in the old church." Kimi informed.

"That church has been abandoned for a few decades ever since a murder was taken place there." Horizon mentioned.

"Hehe, which makes it the perfect place to claim Tomoe's love inside of a holy building." Tori smirked.

"Yep!" Kimi and Horizon said at the same time and giving him a thumb up each.

"Hey Tori, there's a band music video game at the arcade! Want to play with us?" Tenzou asked.

"Sure, be right there!" Tori responded before turning to Kimi and Horizon.

"Let me know when Tomoe is gonna leave for that abandoned church." Tori whispered they nod as Tori follow Tenzou to the arcade to play the game he mentioned.

 **(With Tomoe)**

"Okay, I may not be allowed to go to the other islands of Hawaii, but hopefully all of my prayers will bring some happiness to everyone in the country." Tomoe said as she walks toward the abandoned church.

When she did the research of that place before coming to Hawaii, after that Tori showed the tickets, she felt sad that such a sacred place for everyone to pray to the god and the guardian spirits like the wiki tikis though now it's a reminder of how blood was spilled there and no goes to pray anymore. It made Tomoe mad that such a cruel person would do something an act of killing inside a church, and to make matter worse is that the victim was the head of the church himself.

"Hey Tomoe, wait up!"

Tomoe snap out of her thoughts and turn around to a little surprise to see Tori running up to him with his usually never-ending smile and she took a little at Tori's body seeing that he's been working out a little causing her to blush. Tomoe held feelings for Tori for a long time though she knew he loves Horizon more as she can tell they were destined for each other, all she can do is support the two the best she could though she wonder if Tori ever felt the same way to her.

"H-Hey Tori, how have you been during the vacation so far?" Tomoe asked.

"It's been great, better than I could ever hope for! We've only been here for three days and I feel like I could just retired here when I'm old." Tori answered exciting.

"Yeah, Hawaii is one of the most topical paradise to get away from all the worry and stress that everyone has to endure back home like school and working even at night. Sometimes I wish the world could be like this beautiful island and the peacefulness it offers." Tomoe smiled looking at over the big leaves and seeing the clear blue and ocean and sky.

"Yeah, it would be pretty like that. I heard you're going to that abandoned church, mind if I tag along?" Tori asked shocking Tomoe.

"Really, but don't you have plans with Horizon or something?" Tomoe asked.

"Horizon said she's going to be with Kimi to get some tan and probably do some swimming, meaning I'm all yours for today." Tori smirked.

"(A-A-All mine?!)" Tomoe thought gasped as her face turns red.

Is Tori really trying to hit on Tomoe right now or is he just playing a prank on him though despite his goofy and little perverted sides, she always see the good in him more like wanting to help others the best he can and cheering them in the most silliest ways possible. Maybe he felt the abandoned church would be scary for her and wants to come for moral support and offer some praises too.

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring you along as long as you behave that is." Tomoe hoped.

"Don't worry, I promise to give my best prayer to the Hawaii spirits." Tori promised and secretly hope that Tomoe will pray to be fucked more as well in his head.

"Well then, let's go!" Tomoe said and they started walking together close.

 **(Abandoned Hawaii Church)**

They arrive to the abandoned church where the murder took place, the building is very old as expected since no one has been here for decades nor even bother to clean up the place with the plants growing on the walls and a few cracks around as well.

"I wonder why no one bothered to clean up the place after the murder?" Tori confused.

"I guess how the murder killed the head church in front of everyone was too horrible for them, the sight of such act must've made them give up on this place." Tomoe said sadly.

"Well, we're here now, so let show them a little hope." Tori patted her on the back.

"Yeah." Tomoe giggled.

They walk into the broken down church looking seeing the webs and dusts everywhere as they imagine the place to be cleaner and peaceful filled with people coming here to pray to the God for his blessing and all that, but now its empty with only the hollow winds blowing in from the holes on the ceiling and the walls.

"Hey Tomoe, why don't you go near the stage? It would be a way to show you're not afraid of standing on the spot where the murder took place." Tori suggested.

"That actually scares me a bit, but okay." Tomoe said before walking to close to the stage, unknowing the Tori is smile sinisterly as he walks very quietly behind her.

Tomoe stand and put her hands together as he begun to pray hoping the spirits will hear her inner voice, then she gasps upon feeling something grabbing her on the boobs and look down seeing a pair of hands groping them as she instantly knew who's doing this.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

"T-Tori, what are you doing?" Tomoe asked.

"Sorry, Tomoe, but I thought being in a normal church would not be a good way to claim you as my own." Tori said as he gropes Tomoe's breasts a little harder.

"What are you talking about? You have Horizon." Tomoe confused as she moans.

"Don't worry, she's okay with me having more girlfriends and I already did it with Big Sis too." Tori revealed shocking the young maiden.

"What? So, you're saying… you have feelings for me too?" Tomoe asked moaning as one hand stretches her left boob.

"Of course, I couldn't help but more than one girl and Horizon felt the same way, meaning you're going to be my third girlfriend in my harem." Tori smiled before licking Tomoe's neck making her gasps bit.

"Wait, we can't do this in here!" Tomoe embarrassed.

"I'm sure the spirits and God won't mind, we're just expressing our love for each other, maybe you should pray that we'll always be together." Tori said as he turns her face to his and kiss her on the lips.

"(He and I… together.)" Tomoe thought. She sank into the kiss moaning as her breasts are still being groped.

Tori move his hand down to the bottom part of the bikini and slide his fingers right onto the pussy rubbing the outside making her moan louder and blushing harder. This is something Tomoe had been dreaming about doing this kind of thing with Tori as she masturbating herself sometimes whenever she's home and or somewhere private at the school, but now her sex fantasy is really coming true and she couldn't be happier to do with the boy of her dreams.

"Oh, Tori, I can feel you getting hard down there." Tomoe moaned as she rubs her hand on the front of Tori's shorts.

"I can't help myself, you're a beautiful maiden that I want to do naughty things with." Tori chuckled with some moaning as Tomoe pulls down the shorts a bit to bring out the dick.

"Such a big boy, let see who will cum first." Tomoe smiled as she rubs both hands on the big hard dick while Tori starts rubbing her pussy harder and thrusting his fingers inside as well.

Both newly lovers moan as they try their best to outdo the other, but the intense pleasure coursing through their bodies and feeling their bodies touching each other is making it really hard for them to hold anything back. They look at each other for a second and they kiss again only with more heated passionate of love like hungry animals, their tongues wrestle for dominate which goes for Tori though Tomoe doesn't mind as she starting to see how Kimi feels about being erotic.

"AAH?! Tori, my pussy… it's about to cum!" Tomoe alerted.

"Oh really, then it's a good thing because my dick is about to blow!" Tori smiled groaning.

A full minute later and the two are about to let out their love from below.

"Oh God… TORI!" Tomoe moaned as her pussy cum love juice on Tori's fingers.

"Oh yeah… let it OUT!" Tori moaned as his dick burst white hot cum on Tomoe's front from her stomach up to the face.

Tori and Tomoe pants being the cumming they did as the maiden can feel the white liquid on her body feeling the warmth and lick some from her face and fingers.

"Wow, you taste good." Tomoe complimented.

"Oh, we're not done yet." Tori growled exciting as he turns Tomoe around and force down on all four.

"W-Wait, Tori, I just cum!" Tomoe shocked and felt Tori's still hard dick touching the entrance of her pussy.

"(Dear God… Tori is still hard even after releasing that much cum. And seeing how big it is, will that even fit in me?)" Tomoe thought being a little scared that she's about to lose her virginity right now.

"I hope you're ready the Impossible Sex of your life!" Tori declared.

Before Tomoe could say anything, Tori ram his penis into her pussy the whole thing in one push making her gasps and her pussy cum from the single thrust as her mind goes crazy then Tori started thrusting his hips back and forth. Tomoe moans from the hugeness of the cock that is forcing her small pussy to open wide as Tori moans as well from the tightness of this sexy pussy almost like it trying to crush him, but Tori stay strong thrusting faster and stronger.

"Hey Tomoe, aren't you going to pray to God?" Tori asked, reminding her they're still in the old church.

"Oh God, hear my pray… I, Tomoe Asama, am committing an act upon this sacred ground. But I have no regrets for I'm doing this with the man that I love!" Tomoe chanted as she thrust her hips to match Tori's speed.

Tori leans down on her back and grab her by the breasts to lift her up standing while thrusting hard as Tomoe clap her hands together and continue offering up her prayers.

"Dear God, may this moment be remember that I have taken the path of womanhood and swore with all my being to love and support Tori Aoi and all the other girls who join his love life, so please grant me blessing to bear his child one day and let him fuck me until I can't walk anymore!" Tomoe shouted in joy.

They continue fucking each other for over an hour as Tomoe does more praying though the words the comes out of her mouth are mostly moaning and begging Tori to thrust harder and faster, sometimes Tori would even spank her perfectly round butt calling her a naughty girl for extra fun. She didn't mind that at all because the only thing she can focus is feeling his huge cock in her pussy and hitting her womb hard making her moan crazier.

"Tori, my pussy is gonna cum again!" Tomoe moaned.

"Then you better be ready for my bug release as well." Tori groaned exciting.

"Yes, yes, let's cum in this single moment!" Tomoe smiled.

With one last might push of Tori's dick into Tomoe's pussy while hugging his arms under her breasts, they release all the cum they have inside mixing them together as they scream though Tomoe seem to have screamed the loudest with a big erotic smile on her face.

Tori manage to sit down on one of the sits in the church with Tomoe sitting on his lap and his penis being exhausted from the intense pleasure comes out as the white cum leaks out a little.

"I… I love you, Tori Aoi." Tomoe confessed.

"I love you too, Tomoe Asama." Tori responded and the two lock lips onto each other again while resting their bodies for a while before heading back to the hotel.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Now we see Tori and Tomoe walking together while holding hands to show their new official love to each other.

"Wow, I can't believe I had sex in a church. I bet my father is going to be furious if her ever finds out about this." Tomoe said, imaging the angry look on her father's face.

"Then we won't tell him about it, what happens in that church stays in that church." Tori advised.

"I'm still surprise you consider me an equal lover along with Horizon and Kimi, you must've really put a lot of thought into this." Tomoe pointed out as there might be some problems along the way.

"I know there's going to some hardships along the way, but I promise that I'll do the best I can make our lives awesome because I'm Tori the Impossible!" Tori declared with a proud smile and threw a fist to the sky.

Tomoe couldn't help but giggle at Tori's way to promising his lovers and all, that what she loves about him so much with his goofy ways and big caring heart that would make everyone drawn to him. And maybe this was an act by the Gods bringing them together to express their love though Tomoe also likes to believe that Tori have done the impossible of making her finally opening up her heart and let out her true feelings which she has no regret about it for the rest of her life.

"So, who's going to be the next girlfriend after me?" Tomoe asked curious.

"Oh, I have someone in mind, but how about we focus on each other for now." Tori suggested before turning to the sight on his right, spotting a certain blind girl with bells on her waist.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Girlfriend number three has been fucked by Tori right in an old church, I thought making this chapter a little more holy with some sex actions too and man, did Tomoe enjoyed every moment of it and ready to be in the harem as this Hawaii vacation is going to keep getting more fun and great for them!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cutest Moaning Ever!**

"Hmm, these rainbow-colored shells sure seem nice. Maybe I should one each for my parents." Adele said looking at the seashells from a stance with Suzu by her side.

"I think they would love that; your parents had gone to Hawaii before." Suzu remembered Adele mentioning something like that.

"Yeah, we've only been to China visiting a distance relative, I bet they'll be thrill to get some souvenirs from a far-off country." Adele smiled.

"Oh, here Suzu, this shell seems interesting." Adele handed her friend/classmate a seashell with some dumbs and like a twirling drill.

"This shell feels like, I think a crab used to live in this." Suzu said, liking the shell.

"I bet it was a cute crab." Adele giggled and told the seller they would like to buy these shells.

After paying for the seashells, Adele and Suzu walk through the sandy beach seeing, or hearing in Suzu's case, so many people all having fun with friends and families working together to make sure everyone is enjoying themselves.

"I have to admit, I was a bit scared of coming here when I heard about the old legends of Hawaii like the Wiki-Tiki spirit I almost thought about not coming at all." Adele confessed.

"But you did came knowing your friends will be here." Suzu stated.

"Yeah, there's that, and… another reason." Adele said nervous.

"Another reason, what's that?" Suzu asked, wondering what other reason Adele needed to come here.

"Oh, well, huh… the thing is that…" Adele stuttered as her cheeks blush and pressing her fingers together.

"I can hear your heart beating faster than normal, is it something embarrassing that you don't want to talk about?" Suzu asked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say it's embarrassing…" Adele looked to her left and right making sure there aren't any people listening in on their conversation.

"The truth is… I came here because Noriki is here." Adele revealed with her face slowly turning red.

"Noriki, but why would that be your…" Suzu paused and realizing something she wasn't expecting even on their vacation trip.

"Oh my gosh, you're in love with Noriki!' Suzu gasped, Adele quickly cover her mouth with both hands.

"P-Please don't say it out loud, I haven't told him about my feelings yet and I was hoping this Hawaii trip would give me the chance to tell him." Adele explained.

"Still I'm really surprise that you have a crush on him, when did this even happen?" Suzu asked.

"I guess it started back in our first year when Noriki became our classmate. At first, I thought he was just someone I could get along with at least and I never saw him much more than a friend, that is until an incident happened." Adele smiled.

"An incident, did you get hurt?" Suzu asked worrisome.

"I almost was, some delinquents try to release their "stress" on me, and I was terrified of what may happen to me, then Noriki came in beating the asses out of those guys and saved me. It was then I started having these feelings for him, seeing him how he fights strong and the sunlight shining on his face. It was like a fairy tale of a brave prince rescuing his princess." Adele squealed.

"Wow, I never knew something like could happen to you then you have my full support!" Suzu smiled.

"Thanks, I hope I'll be able to tell him before we go home." Adele hoped.

"Hey, girls!" Noriki called out getting their attention.

"Oh, h-hey Noriki, going out for some physical activities?" Adele asked blushing a bit.

"Yeah, about to take one of those speedboats out for a ride through the ocean." Noriki nodded.

"You don't say, but you're not gonna go too far off, are you?" Adele concerned.

"Not that far, just to enjoy toe view of the wide-open endless ocean as far as the eye can see." Noriki said.

"You know, Adele was thinking about wanting to the ocean further too, maybe you two can go together." Suzu suggested shocking Adele.

"Really, you want to go on a speedboat?" Noriki asked.

"Well, huh, yeah, it's something I always wanted to ride one of those to feel the excitement with the wind on your face and bouncing off the current a bit." Adele chuckled nervously.

"I see, then you can ride with me right now." Noriki said.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind having me right behind you?" Adele asked shock.

"Yeah, it'll be your first time riding one and I figure you should hang on to me a little tightly because of the speed we'll be going." Noriki warned.

"R-Right, I'll be s-sure to hang on t-tightly." Adele stuttered.

"Umm, are you okay? Your face is a little red." Noriki noticed Adele's face changing colors a little.

"Oh, it's probably just the heat of the sun. You know how hot it is in Hawaii." Adele lied chuckling.

"I see, guess that make sense. Let's go." Noriki said walking away to the speedboats.

"Sorry, about doing that, I thought you would at least spend some time with Noriki more and hope it'll give the courage you need." Suzu apologized.

"It's fine, something like this was bond to happen sooner or later. Well, I'll be off in a superfast speedboat if you need me." Adele giggled and powerwalk after Noriki to catch up.

Immediately right after Adele left Suzu alone, Tori appears right behind her.

"Hey Suzu, enjoying yourself?" Tori asked.

"Doing great, just helped Adele get close with Noriki." Suzu answered, not surprise that Tori was behind her consider she already heard his footsteps.

"Damn, those two really need to get together, everyone in class are getting impatient with them." Tori laughed.

"Is there something you need from me?" Suzu asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to explore a cave, I made a bet with Tenzou about you easily getting your way out of there and all." Tori explained.

"He probably just wants some payback for that prank you did to him last month." Sus guessed.

"Maybe, but I figure it could also be fun for us to go to some place dark like bats." Tori shrugged.

"What, like thinking me as a Batgirl?" Suzu joked.

"(More like a Batwoman.)" Tori thought smirked.

"Well, I got nothing to do now, so I can go with you." Suzu said.

"Great, now let's get going!" Tori excited grabbing Suzu's arm and making their way to the cave area.

On the beach, Kimi and Tomoe are hanging out under the beach umbrella enjoying the view of the ocean and turn their heads noticing Tori and Suzu are walking together.

"Looks like my foolish brother has started his plan." Kimi said.

'I just hope Suzu will be okay and enjoying her first experience with her." Tomoe smiled.

"Do you think we'll be able to hear their moaning from all the way here?" Kimi asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm already starting to imagine it." Tomoe giggled.

 **(With Tori and Suzu, Cave)**

"Wow, the inside of the cave looks awesome!" Tori complimented as he and Suzu are walking together through the cave seeing some sparkling stones seeing them with his flashlight.

"It differently feels breezy and the rocks feel all hard yet smooth at the same time." Suzu nodded with her hand trailing through the stones.

"So, Suzu, you seem to be keeping yourself in good shape." Tori complimented.

"Thank you, I have been doing a little workout with Nate lately because I didn't want to insult for not taking gym class." Suzu explained.

"I can understand that, because I certainly would want to check out that body of yours. Ever inch of it." Tori glanced at Suzu's small butt.

"Huh, w-why are you saying things like that?" Suzu asked blushing and yelp when Tori starts groping her butt.

"T-T-Tori…!" Suzu stuttered.

"I bet you've been wanting to fuck with me for a long time now, haven't you?" Tori whispered in her ear making her blush like crazy.

"B-But what about Horizon, your girlfriend?" Suzu asked.

"She actually gave me the idea about bringing you to this cave so you can join my harem." Tori revealed.

"H-H-Harem?!" Suzu asked and she suddenly felt her lips being pressed by Tori.

"That's right, I already got Kimi and Tomoe. Now it's your turn." Tori mentioned before kissing her passionately again.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

The kiss was very unexpected to Suzu as her blinded eyes widen under her bangs and Tori pushing her backward with her back against the stony wall and move his right hand up under the dress-shirt to her small breasts groping causing her to moan within the kiss, she can feel her body getting warmer from the kissing and the groping on her butt and breast. Suzu wanted Tori to stop, but her heart and body are telling her to let it flow through herself, her mind starts going fuzzy a little as she slowly sinking in kissing back and hugging Tori. The Impossible Teen deiced to kick this up a notch by pinching her nipple causing her to gasp and feeling a sudden jolt within her body.

Soon, Tori separates himself from Suzu's lips.

"Whoa, did you just cum?" Tori asked.

"I… I don't know, I just like I have to pee but different." Suzu panted.

"Well then, you're about to get more of that wonderful new experience with yours truly." Tori grinned.

"I'm scared… and excited at the same time." Suzu blushed exciting.

"Let how see you like this?" Tori grabbed his shorts pulling them down letting out his huge dick and grab one of her hands to touch.

"Wow, you feel so big and warm down there!" Suzu surprised.

"That's right, and it's going right into your body!" Tori declared as he pulls her dress shirt, along with her bra and underwear, off getting her completely naked and taking off his own shirt.

"W-Wait, I'm not sure I'm ready for this? What if I get pregnant?" Suzu worried.

"Don't worry, it's a safe day for you, so you'll be fine." Tori assured as he lifts Suzu up with her pussy above the tip of his cock.

Suzu wasn't sure if it really is a safe day for her and very worry about doing this since they're still in high school and all, but the more she thinks about it the more it became clearer to her that she wants to give away her virginity to Tori because she loves him for the longest time even though he can't see his face. Plus, he and Horizon seem to have planned this for quite a while before this whole vacation trip and she is actually that Tori has been thinking about her as a lover equally to his heart along with the other girls.

"Okay, make me your woman, Tori Aoi!" Suzu determined.

"Glad to hear that, but I'm going to make your little pussy is ready." Tori pushed his cocked between the legs rubbing the length against the outer lips.

Suzu moans of having Tori's giant cock rubbing against as the feeling is enough to sent a jolting pleasure feeling throughout her body, her moaning is a little loud and cute sounds like her voice have been high-pitch into a squeeze sound.

"Aw, you have the cutest moaning ever!" Tori squealed and kisses her back making her moan more.

Tori move his head down to her nipples licking them causing a cute yelp and swirling around them enjoying the taste, and then he starts sucking them like a baby getting his/her milk from a bottle making Suzu moan louder and her legs shot up straight forward, she nearly fell but Tori quickly grab her butts holding her up in place. Suzu wraps her arms around her lover's head pulling him closer to her chest.

"Tori, please, I… I…" Suzu moaned.

"Sorry, what was that?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"I WANT YOUR COCK TO FUCK ME, NOW!" Suzu begged screaming as her voice echo throughout the cave.

"Your wish is my command!" Tori thrusted his whole cock into Suzu's pussy in one go causing her to scream in pain and little blood dripping from the penetration.

"(His cock… his cock is inside of me, we're one!)" Suzu mentally screamed.

"My god, you're so damn tight! I love it!" Tori groaned smiling.

"Just… just give me a minute to get use to it." Suzu grunted.

Tori happily gave Suzu the minute she asked for and wait patiently, once time was up Suzu gave him the okay to fuck her brains out and he wasted no time thrusting up and down through her pussy tearing through the tiny space forcing them to widen as Suzu moans from the pain, but it slowly starts to feel pleasuring and her face turns into an erotic smile. Her first sex with Tori is far better than she had ever hope for and was glad that this is happening for real and not a dream, she wraps her legs around his waist to pull him in closer and fuck her harder.

"Oh fuck, this is so fucking good!" Suzu moaned.

"Me too, I'm definitely enjoying this more than I could imagined!" Tori nodded.

"Yes, keep fucking me like that even when I'm unconscious!" Suzu demanded and pushes her back off the wall forcing Tori to fall on the ground backward.

"Damn, didn't know you were this wild, Suzu." Tori commented.

"It's because you brought out in me, now shut up and start FUCKING ME NOW?!" Suzu bounced fiercely moaning like a crazy animal in heat and Tori follow this lifting his own hips up and down.

The sound of her moaning and their hips smacking into each other is music to Tori's ears loving this wild side of Suzu that he always wonder what is like, and now he got to see it up close and personally that he'll be seeing more of that later.

47 minutes have passed since they started their first sex as they enjoy every second of their bonding time and hope to never let it end, but that is a wishfully thinking when they start feeling intense from their lower parts fucking each other.

"Shit, I'm dick is feeling harder I think I'm about to cum!" Tori grunted.

"Me too, let's cum together, Tori! Together and mark this as our eternal love!" Suzu moaned happily.

"Fucking monkeys! Here it comes!" Tori screamed.

"Tori, I'M CUMMING!" Suzu moaned loud.

They cum at the same time mixing together of their love juice, their screams were so loud that it echo back to the entrance of the cave and scared anyone who were about to come in making them believe that it's being hunted by ghosts, in fact the whole time those two were having sex that no dare to go back into the cave again hopefully until they know it's safe to go back in.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Suzu fell right on top of Tori's chest as they both pants, exhausted a little from all the crazy sex pleasuring they just had.

"Congratulation, Suzu, you have just become a woman." Tori smiled, patting her head.

"I always dreamt of being close to you, and it came true. Thank you, for loving me." Suzu thanked cuddling her face on his chest.

"Even Horizon admits your cuteness makes you look sexier than her." Tori mentioned.

"I'm still surprised that Horizon is okay with having a harem, not to mention you got Kimi and Tomoe as well." Suzu chuckled.

"Oh, trust me, more lovely girls will come into our love life and I will love you all equally with my awesomeness!" Tori bragged making Suzu laugh a little.

"I love you, Tori Aoi." Suzu smiled.

"I love you too, Suzu Mukai." Tori smiled back.

And the two kiss each other passionately for a minute enjoying their moment together.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now Suzu has become girlfriend number 4 and man, I bet none of you were expecting her to let out her inner lust like that and almost taking control. Next chapter, Tori is gonna do one more girl before the class vacation trip is over and he'll get to do the sexually fun with them on the final day in Hawaii, let just hope the next girl will be all bite than just barks.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
